Hungry Eyes
by Bandbabe
Summary: Flirting, french fries, and Fitz. Bad combination? You bet.  Misfits friendship fic!


"Hungry Eyes"

Summary: Flirting, french fries, and Fitz. Bad combination? You bet. (Misfits friendship fic!)

Author's Note: In re-watching "My Body Is a Cage" I've come to the conclusion Adam is a flirt. Exhibit A, the way he went in for the kill at Bianca's locker. It definitely didn't seem like his first time hitting on a girl like that. Kind of shows he is Drew's brother! If Wesley had half of Adam's confidence with girls he'd probably be dating Anya by now…

.

This takes place after "All Falls Down".

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. And despite the contents of this story, Adam really is my favorite character…

.

.

"You know what? I just realized Adam is a major flirt," Eli said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows briefly for dramatic effect. He and Clare were waiting for their friend at the Dot.

Clare let out a laugh as she carefully brought her cup of tea back to the table. "That's random! Where's your proof?"

"No, think about it—" Eli paused as they saw Adam approaching. They watched him from the other side of the window.

Adam was in a good mood today. He was looking forward to grabbing a burger and chilling with his friends. As he went to grab the door to the Dot he noticed a blonde girl about to do the same. She was about his age but was dressed in street clothes. '_I wonder if she goes to Degrassi_', he thought.

"Let me get that," he said politely and flashed a grin.

She smiled. "Thank you. Such a gentleman," she laughed.

"Well, I do what I can. Enter mylady," he teased in a faux proper accent. Looking into her eyes, he noticed they were a lovely warm brown.

"Tranny!" Fitz sneered as he walked by.

Adam instantly frowned while the girl looked confused. Turning back to the girl a moment later he awkwardly smiled then headed towards his friends.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Eli inquired as Adam sat down.

His face was neutral as he nodded. "I'm good."

"Don't let it faze you. Fitz is a jerk," Clare added.

Adam sighed. "Whatever. What are you guys up to?"

Eli and Clare shared a brief look of concern. Deciding to table the issue for now Eli responded, "We were just discussing the loveliness of our new school uniforms."

They all laughed. "By the way, thanks for that!" Adam snarked. He stole a fry from Clare's plate.

"Well, I had a bit of help," Eli looked up to glare at Fitz but he didn't see him around. "I wonder how long all this is going to last?"

"Too long," Clare complained.

"Well, any longer and I'll be starved." Adam stood up. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No," Eli and Clare answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." With that, he headed to the counter. He sat down at a stool and picked up a menu.

After a moment Peter came over to take his order. "Hey dude."

"Hey man. It's pretty busy today," Adam observed.

"Yea, always," he laughed. "What can I get for you?"

"A burger and strawberry shake."

"You got it."

Adam tapped his hands on the counter while waiting for his order. Suddenly he looked up and saw a girl three stools away looking in his direction. She had brown hair and wore a freshmen Degrassi uniform. Subtly Adam looked away, in the other direction. There was no else in her line of sight. He returned his gaze to the girl and smiled. After a beat her smile broadened.

'_She's gorgeous_', Adam thought. Truth be told, this turn of events elated him like a balloon filled with helium. He couldn't believe his luck as he debated saying hello.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice from behind, "Isn't this sweet. Boy meets girl. Or rather girl meets girl!" Fritz jeered.

Adam felt his cheeks grow hot and quickly averted his eyes to the floor. There was no way the girl or anyone around him could miss Fritz's words. Suddenly the room felt tense and the surrounding area was remarkably quiet.

"Hey Fitz, if you want to have it out – take it outside!" Peter said sternly. He didn't want Fitz to start any trouble.

Fitz looked around, "It was just a joke." Peter looked back at him stoned faced, not finding the humor. Taking the hint Fitz glared at Adam and then Eli one last time before leaving. After an awkward pause conservations resumed.

"Hey man, the shake's on the house," Peter offered.

Adam shook his head. "No thanks. Cancel my order," he said hastily and rose from the stool. He didn't dare to glance at the girl.

"Dude—" Eli began.

Adam threw his book bag on his shoulder. "I'm going head out. See you guys later." He quickly exited the Dot and headed down the street. His head was swimming. '_Stupid. Stupid. I'm so stupid_', he thought. '_Why did I have to look?_' he questioned himself.

"Adam, wait!" Eli called. He ran to catch up to his friend. "You left so fast," Eli commented breathing hard.

"No time like the present to kick yourself," Adam said dryly.

"Dude, you have no reason to! Fitz was being a jerk!" Eli countered.

"And I saw him when I walked in! So *why* did I proceed to flirt in the Dot, of all places where everyone knows?" Adam groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're human. I think Fitz is annoyed because whatever he does he can't bring you down. Not really," Eli told him.

"Um, public humiliation? I think Fitz is winning!" Adam argued.

"He can't destroy who you are. No matter how many pranks he tries. I mean Adam, that was epic! You're moves at the door when you came in, and then later eyeing the chick at the bar. There are so many guys who couldn't do what you did. They just don't have the confidence," Eli observed.

Adam gave him a small smile. "I guess..." he trailed off.

"She was totally eyeing you back," Eli laughed. "Maybe Fitz was jealous?"

With that they both laughed. After a beat Eli asked, "Why don't you come back inside? Clare has a ton of fries left."

Adam thought about it. "I think I had enough excitement for today. Raincheck?"

"Alright man," Eli conceded. With a small smiled he added, "Catch you later." The boys turned and headed in opposite directions.

Clare looked up when Eli returned. "He's not coming back?"

Eli shook his head and stole a fry. "There's always tomorrow."

After a moment a silence Clare smiled. "For what it's worth, you were right."

Eli looked up confused, then slowly a smirk formed on his face. He reached out and stole another fry.

.

*FIN*

.

Author's Note # 2: I really wanted to write about Adam being flirty, but also wanted to reflect the likely bullying he faces after MBIAC.

.

This is just a one-shot but in my head it's not long before Adam finds the right girl. Then it's all sunshine and roses.


End file.
